1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable and flexible conduit gland and more particularly, to a cable and flexible conduit gland, which locks the installed cable and flexible conduit positively together and exhibits excellent waterproof effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic machine, the transmission of a control signal is performed through a cable that has its one end connected to a signal receiver or signal source and its other end connected to a signal output device. The connection between the cable and the signal receiver or signal source is achieved by means of a connector or gland. However, penetration of rainwater, dust or vermin into the signal receiver or signal source may cause a short circuit and an unexpected fire accident. To void this problem, a flexible conduit may be mounted around the cable for protection against outside rainwater, dust or vermin.
However, the cable may be disconnected or loosened from the connector or gland when stretched accidentally by an external force, causing leakage. To avoid this problem, a cable gland shall be used. A prior art design of cable gland is known comprising a first casing, a packing ring, a sealing nut, a lock nut, a holding down cap, an inner retaining ring, an elastic ring and a second casing. After installation, the packing ring is forced to wrap about the cable tightly, thereby locking the cable and protecting against moisture.
The aforesaid prior art cable gland simply provides one single-layer locking function. The clamping force is applied through the packing ring to the cable at a single point around the periphery of the cable. This clamping force is insufficient to lock the cable. When the cable is stretched accidentally by an external force, it may be disconnected from the signal receiver or signal source. Further, the clamping force of the packing ring is insufficient to protect the signal receiver or signal source against outside moisture.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable and flexible conduit gland, which eliminates the aforesaid problems.